Kid Flash: Origins
by Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM
Summary: A origin story for Kid Flash, isn't it obvious? TIS DONE!
1. Chemical Bath

Kid Flash's origin story (not following comic canon for this one, as I have no idea what happens in comic canon). There will be very few chapters, as I do not really have much to say. But they will also be longer than in many other stories-at least, this first one will be.

I tapped my foot impatiently. I didn't exactly want to tour any workplace, but if I were to choose, Uncle Barry's would be high on the list. I was staying with my aunt and uncle for the weekend while my parents had some vacation thing. Just another excuse, in my opinion. But it didn't really matter, today I was going to be touring Uncle Barry's workplace, for no better reason, as far as I could tell, but to show me around.

Finally the call came. "Wally! We're ready!" I grinned. Aunt Iris. I darted down the steps and was in the car almost before my uncle. Almost being the key word. I knew of no one nearly as fast as Uncle Barry.

The ride took no time at all. Uncle Barry drives fast, fast enough to be scary, and the crime lab where he worked was only a mile or two away. We could've walked, probably. He pulled into the parking lot with a screeching halt eliciting a "Good heavens, Barry!" from Aunt Iris.  
The tour was exceedingly boring. The only entertainment was watching Aunt Iris yip and jump at the thunder. "I don't like storms." She declared positively at one point. I had to disagree. I thought them rather exciting, in a mundane sort of way, especially the lightning. It reminded me of Flash, the most awesome superhero ever.

We were reaching the end of the tour. One of the last rooms also proved to be one of the most interesting. It held chemicals "For various reasons." Uncle Barry said, being vague again. He seemed uneasy in this room.

They were very interesting, to say the least. Swirling neon colors, very pretty. Then the loudest thunderclap I have ever had the (dis)pleasure of hearing boomed and there was a blinding flash of light, and a stricken cry. I later realized it had been my own.

Then hot acid was washing over me and I only wished the blackness nibbling away at the edges of my vision would move faster.

***

When I awoke, I had the worst ache ever, as well as a minute or two of amnesia. Then the memories came rushing back in a flood-the tour-the chemicals-the storm-and I was surprised, to put it mildly, to find that I was still alive, let alone feeling as relatively good as I did.

"Wally?" A soft voice, laden with concern. I had always thought my uncle spoke rather fast, but now he almost seemed to be talking in slow motion. It probably had something to do with those chemicals, warping the way I heard things.

I opened one eye warily. Even with the dim lighting, the light stung. I shut my eye quickly. I heard a relieved sigh. Probably glad I was alive, and I was, too. Though wouldn't they have been alerted by my breathing? I decided he must have been relieved that I was awake.

I opened both eyes this time, squinting tentatively, hands protecting eyes carefully. After trying (and failing) a few more times to look around, my eyes adjusted and I sat up.

As I mentioned before, I felt pretty good for apparently taking a bath in dangerous chemicals. Just ravenously hungry and pretty sore. But the chemicals were obviously messing with my sight or my mind or something, because someone swam into focus.

"Uncle Barry?" I asked incredulously. For it was most definitely him. He was, however, wearing a Flash costume. Minus the cowl. That he was fidgeting with nervously.

"That's me." He said, cracking a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Barry Allen, AKA The Flash."

***

Everything clicked, he was always disappearing, especially when we watched the news. Why he watched the news so much in the first place. Why he moved so fast.

"B..but..." All I could do was stutter at this revolutionary new fact. Finally I regained my voie and my wits. "How'd it happen?" I asked curiously.

Uncle Barry, or the Flash, or whatever took a moment to conquer his nervousness too. "You remember those chemicals?" I nodded. Of course I remembered them. I had just had a frickin' bath in them, for goodness sakes! "Well, let's just say that I got an unplanned bath too. And apparently the old adage 'lightning never strikes the same place twice' is complete baloney."

My throat went dry. "You mean..."

My uncle nodded sagely. "I'm afraid so, Wally."

***

I was shocked. I didn't know how to react. Should I be freaking out or should I be thrilled that finally something interesting was going to happen?

I finally settled on a simple, shaky laugh. "Explain?" I asked. My voice was hoarse. His eyes lit up in the strangest way and he started a whole speal of science jargon, talking superfast when he got really excited.

Amazingly, I found myself understanding him. Even the superspeed bits. Guess my brain was now equipped with superspeed too.

It really was amazing. Flash had always been my favorite superhero, and now I met him, found out he was my uncle, and discovered I could move every bit as fast as him, at least I most likely could, in one blow. Quite the day.

"What are we going to call me?" Flash blinked, looking onfused for roughly half a second. Then he got it. "Oh, no, Wally. You are not going into the superhero buisness. Your mother would kill me if anything happens."

"Who says we're telling her?"

***

"I am not wearing spandex." Flash tapped a foot angrily. After losing one battle to the newly christened Kid Flash, he was not about to lose another.

"Yes, you are. It's for the friction. Unless you want to run around in burned up clothes? Wally..or, excuse me, _Kid Flash_, you wanted to be a superhero. Spandex comes with the job."

I sent my uncle a death glare as he handed me a ring with a lightning bolt insignia on it. "Yeah, but why red and yellow? Why not something more tuned down, like blue? And plus, what's the ring for anyways? And you just _happen _to have an extra costume exactly my size lying around?"

"Gets peoples' attention, you'll see, and one size fits all." He said calmly. Which was extremely annoying. ""It's one of my extras." Before I could react, he slipped the ring on my finger and pressed the lightning symbol.

The most uncomfortable costume ever snapped on. It was hugging all the wrong places, and everywhere else too. With a stricken cry, I yelled, "AAH! HOW'D THAT JUST HAPPEN?" I ran to the nearest mirror, Uncle Barry ungratefully laughing the whole time.

It took about a nanosecond to get there, see it, and run back. I was going to have to get used to the superspeed thing.

I was panting, but not from the run. My body was a _lot_ more tuned than I remembered. Sheesh, had those chemicals changed my _body_? Mostly just out of stress.

Suddenly I got the worst hunger pang ever. Actually, when I thought about I, I had been ravenous sine waking up, I had just been ignoring it up to this point. "I'm hungry." I announced, and promptly walked into the kitchen.

Aunt Iris screamed. Quite loudly. "Wally!" I practically jumped out of my skin. Had she not known? I'd assumed she had. Had I ruined the secret? Then she started laughing. "I'm sorry, you just look ridiculous in that outfit."

I scowled. Just because I hated the outfit didn't give anyone else the right to knock it! Then my stomach growled and I promptly forgot about the stupid outfit.

Aunt Iris laughed again and asked, "You want me to make you a sandwich?" I shook my head. "Nah, I'll do it." It probably sounded more like "NahI'lldoit." To my aunt. I made my sandwich in record time and consumed it even faster. Still hungry, I grabbed an apple too.

Aunt Iris shook her head at what probably looked like an orange blur. "I don't know how I'm going to tolerate two Flashes. One is enough." I slowed down for a second a second and grinned impishly. "I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

Reviews? Reviews?

I'm just going to go two more ordinary days in the life of Kid Flash and his first battle in no particular order then I'm done.


	2. Homecoming

**Hey! I actually updated! I can't believe it!**

* * *

Wally bit his lip. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it would. He just couldn't make himself knock on the oak door. So for a second, to delay the inevitable, he studied said door. It had quite an intricate twisting pattern. He'd never noticed before...

Aunt Iris waved cheerfully from the curb, and Wally nodded in thanks, but it wasn't helping. He stared at the exact place he'd knock-just put his knuckles to the wood-but he couldn't do it. He listened to the cheerful sound of birds chirping and the far-off, faint sound of dogs barking, and looked straight up in attempt to steady himself.

Finally, Wally took a deep breath, sighed, and closed his eyes. He moved his hand up to the door and rapped sharply, twice.

Immediately he forgot why he had been so nervous. Inside, there was a clatter and the sound of various things being dropped before his little sister came charging at him. She threw open the door and then her arms were out for a hug. Wally obliged with a smile, catching her and squeezing. He was happy to see her, too. "WALLY!" She yelled. "WALLYWALLYWALLYWALLYWALLY!"  
Wally smiled a little at her. Susan always did tend to get a little overexcited about...well, everything. "Hi Susan! Did'ja miss me?" Susan had stayed with their grandparents while their parents went off and did one thing or another. Wally had had to beg to stay with his Aunt and Uncle, although he would have preferred Susan had come too, but his parents drew the line at him.

Susan nodded enthusiastically, looking like a bobblehead figure. "Uh huh! I missed you SO-O-O-O-O much!" Wally grinned, feeling better already. Susan usually had that effect on him. He smiled and walked into the house. "Where're Mom and Dad, Suzy?" Susan's smile practically dropped off her face at that, although he had used her preferred nickname. "Work." Her voice was suddenly small and sad.

Wally patted her shoulder, looking around at the dim room. He walked over to a shade and opened it, with Susan following right behind. Wally smiled and patted her shoulder, though he didn't like the situation any better than she did. "Hey, Suzie, it's okay. You wanna make dinner?" Suzie, who loved cooking, brightened at the idea. "Okay! I was just messing with the pots cause Mommy and Daddy didn't want me to cook alone." Despite being very matures for an seven year old, it was probably a good idea.

Wally smiled and walked with her to the kitchen, the whole house having brightened considerably with even the few shades he'd opened. He wished he could just speed around the entire house and throw open all the shades, getting done ten times faster, but that probably would NOT go down well if Uncle Barry found out. Finally, after an eternity of walking, they reached the small, dreary kitchen. Wally walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple. It wouldn't help much with his now-constant appetite, but anything else would be suspicious. That was going to be very hard to hide.

Suzie had already placed several pans on the stove and turned up the various burners. "What should we make, Wally?" Wally grinned and asked his own question-"What do we have?" He answered his own question by checking the freezer and opening the fridge again. "Hmm..." He looked carefully through the freezer and decided, "How about hamburgers?" Suzie nodded enthusiastically. "And we need some other stuff too... Like vegetables o something." Wally nodded and quickly produced a head of broccoli and some carrots.

Susan grinned, hopped down from the stool that was ever-present by the stove, as since she was the only one in the family who actually cooked on a regular basis and she could not reach it easily otherwise. Well, Wally usually helped her cook, but he didn't ever actually prepare any food except when Susan was sick or otherwise unable to cook.

She walked carefully over to the refrigerator and grabbed the items proffered by her brother. "Thanks!" She walked around, getting ingredients from various places in the small kitchen, before heading back to the stove. Within minutes, delicious smells were wafting from the stove and Wally's stomach was grumbling.

Just as Suzie was about to declare dinner ready after almost thirty minutes of pleasant chatting with her brother, there was a grinding sound and the front door opened. Wally and Susan glanced at each other with identical expressions of misery-they'd been having such a good time! Before Wally walked slowly down the hallway to greet his late parents.

His mother barely said "Hi" before starting to criticize. "It's too bright in here! Why are all the shades opened? And didn't we tell Susan not to cook?" Wally tuned out of the rest of his parents' rant while his father hastily pulled down the blinds, shutting off the house from the bright sunlight and making everything extremely dull and dim before walking back to the kitchen, grabbing two hamburgers and a healthy portion of vegetables before heading upstairs to his room. He smiled at his sister and offered a a thanks, not wanting to be ungrateful, as his parents often were.

Once there, he walked outside to his balcony. Susan was not long in joining him. They watched the declining sunlight and listening to the quiet twittering of birds, eating the delicious meal. Wally was done minutes before Susan, after finishing simply watching his sister. Her face, covered with freckles, was sad, and Wally thought he could detect a tear in one blue eye.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He offered. Susan nodded. Her voice was quiet and unsteady when she finally spoke. "I just wish they'd appreciate us more." Wally agreed silently, and they stayed there, watching the sun set in peaceful contentment, for almost an hour, food long since eaten, before Susan left, saying, "Goodbye." There was still undeniable sadness in he voice. Wally watched her go from the corner of his eye.

He wished he could help somehow. Wasn't that his job, to help people? But how did you help someone who was not really in danger, just sad? He couldn't exactly beat up his own parents, could he?

Wally stared at the meadow of wildflowers spread out behind the house and suddenly he had an idea. He sped out of the room, probably causing several important papers of his parents to fly up-_serves them right_-and grabbed a vase from the seldom visited, thus slightly dusty, cellar on his way out. He shot out of the house and picked a bundle of black-eyed susans. They'd always been his little sister's favorite flower, and he felt sure that they would at least help cheer her up.

Within seconds of departing from his room, a vase of black eyed susans stood outside his sister's door. His parents remarked upon the sudden wind that had caused several very important papers to fly up in a whirlwind-_Huh? What happened?_-Susan was suddenly greeted by a very nice bouquet of her favorite flower, and Wally was back on the balcony, a satisfied smile on his face.

Super speed had its perks after all.

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing while I wrote this, so please don't kill me if it doesn't make any sense. Yes, it's chronically short, that's a problem of mine.**


	3. PE Problems

Wally West had a problem. Its name was gym class.

It wasn't as if he had problems with athletics. Oh no, far from it. When you can run around the world a few times in a second and not even be sweating, a few laps around the track pose no problems whatsoever. Unless, of course, you're trying to hide a secret identity. _Then_ you're in trouble.

Because it was elementary school, they didn't really run that much. Maybe a couple laps, probably two or three minutes on an average day, just to warm up. But all the same, most people were panting by the end of the warm up. And sweating. And they were slightly red.

So Wally had a problem, and three options. One, he could run really slow (slow as in behind everyone else-slow is a relative term as a speedster) and people would assume he hadn't taxed himself and therefore wasn't tired. The problem with this plan is Wally had a reputation to uphold. He didn't want to be considered lazy, secret identity or no secret identity.

Two, he could run with the rest of the group and try not to be noticed. The problem with _this_ plan was that it was too obvious. People would notice, and he'd still have the laziness problem. They'd ask him why he wasn't running faster if the current pace didn't tax him.

Three, and probably the most realistic, was he could fake it. He could pretend to be tired and pant and all that. This plan is probably the best, although it had its flaws too. It's hard to pant realistically when you don't need to, and he couldn't exactly control his sweat glands or how red he got.

So Wally had almost solved part of his conundrum. Play it cool and pretend. That is, until the gym teacher, Mrs. Cooney, announced that they would be playing the most stereotypical game ever-dodgeball.

Now more problems spouted. To get out or not to get out? How fast of reflexes should he display? How hard should he throw? Wally sighed. It was going to be a loooong day...

After gym finally got out (Wally thanking his lucky stars he hadn't been discovered yet) it was recess then lunch. Recess was not nearly so hard-just try to avoid all that activities, and there you go. No conundrums, no problems, nothing.

Yeah right. As if anything was ever that simple. Practically as soon as Wally started walking towards the swings-swings were nice and safe, as long as he didn't pump too fast-his best friend Harry Williams walked over. "Hey, Wally? Wanna come play tag? Or is something wrong? You were acting kinda weird during gym..."

Wally groaned inwardly and outwardly plastered a smile on his face. If he didn't do this, Harry's suspicions would be up. If he did do this, Harry's suspicions would be up. A lose-lose situation. Well, might as well spare himself the eternal teasing. He turned around, sprinted the tiniest bit, and tagged Harry. "You're it!" He yelled. The he stopped, grinning at Harry's surprised face. "By the way, who's playing?"  
"Me, you, Mary Jane, and practically the whole fourth grade!" Mary Jane was the most tomboyish girl in the school (her actual name was June) and she HATED the nickname, which of course made Harry, the main prankster in the fourth grade, call her it on every possible occasion.

As Harry talked, he ran towards Wally. Wally ran backwards. What fun was superspeed if you couldn't exploit it every now and again? As Harry came nearer, he turned around and loped off, going near June. Harry headed after her instead and Wally headed back towards the swings.

Almost all the tag players forgot about him for the rest of recess, though Harry sent a glare his way. Wally smiled and shrugged, and Harry went back to running away.

When lunch rolled around, something Wally had been looking forward to all day, he had an idea. He was close to the front of the line, so he grabbed his trey, devoured his meal (getting him a few looks, but at this point he didn't care) and asked a teacher if he could go to the bathroom. You weren't really supposed to leave at lunchtime.

No matter. As soon as Wally was sure no one was watching, he sprinted off. First he stopped to grab some money from his house-he was pretty sure his parents wouldn't mind, if they even noticed-before, just for variety, heading to a convenient Cheesecake Factory, grabbing a large meal (leaving the correct amount of money, of course) and eating it on the go.

All in all, it took him about a minute. The teacher raised an eyebrow to see him back so soon. Wally grinned impishly and headed back to seat to listen to the recent gossip.

_Well, that was fun_. He thought. Yes, even though secret identities occasionally got extremely annoying and it was the reason he was so hungry in the first place, super speed rocked sometimes.

That was his state of mind up until Mr. Irving, his regular teacher, announced that they'd be holding a race next week as a reward for good behavior.

* * *

**Ha ha. Fun fun. Next, and possibly last, I want to do something about a meeting between Wally, Dick Grayson, and Roy Harper, without them knowing each about each other's 'alter egos'.**


	4. A Dinner Party

Wally sighed and fidgeted with his annoying suit. Really, was this strictly necessary? His sister-_lucky dog_-got to visit Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, but no, _he_ was stuck going to this stupid dinner party thing. Of course, Suzie had also narrowly missed a bad fate, but luckily for her, their grandparents were out of town. His mother preferred their grandparents over Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. They had slightly varying opinions on various subjects.

He stood around awkwardly. The suit was literally one of the most uncomfortable things he'd ever worn. And he had been subject to some pretty uncomfortable things-most notably his Flash suit, which was all spandex and was _extremely_ tight. This suit wasn't quite on that level, but it was getting pretty close.

As he sighed and fidgeted, his father looked over at him with something that looked vaguely like concern in his eyes. "Stop fidgeting, Wally." Wally scowled. "Why am I here anyways?" He was aware he was whining, but at the moment he didn't particularly care.

His mother sighed. They'd had this conversation before, although she'd never really answered. "Because. Look, there's two kids over there. Why don't you go talk to them?" She was aware that she had just casually referred to the wards of perhaps the two richest people there (and there were some pretty rich people at this particular dinner party) as "kids", but Wally would probably see them as stuck-up if she didn't disguise her reverence. Really, he was such a strange child.

Wally scowled again but complied. Who knows, they might have something interesting to talk about._ As if. _Everybody here was rich, and whoever these were, they were probably stuck up and snobby. He walked over to the two boys, both looking extremely bored, and said, "Hi."

They both looked at him, sizing him up, probably. Finally, the one with black hair and icy blue eyes decided to talk. "Hi." He replied. The other one, with perfectly combed red hair and green eyes, repeated the other's sentiment.

Wally, trying to be friendly, asked, "So, what are your names?" The black-haired one was once again the first to speak. "I'm Dick." The orange-haired one only grunted and said "Roy." Wally faltered a little, as neither was even making an attempt to be friendly, but continued, with a smile, "Boring, huh? This thing is so uncomfortable." He tugged at the suit.

Dick finally seemed to break from his indifference. He smiled. "Yeah. Not as bad as some things I've worn, but pretty bad. I have to go to these things all the time." Wally smiled enthusiastically, glad to have finally garnered a good response, and replied, "Yeah. Suits _suck_." He scrunched up his face in sympathy. "You do? I don't really have to go that often. Usually my parents just leave me at my uncle's. Not that I mind. Why do you have to go? Don't your parents have anyplace better they can leave you?"

Dick suddenly looked rather sad. "I'm here with my ward." He nodded at an important-looking man who was sitting stonily while the women around him talked. "My parents died a long time ago."

Roy looked at Dick curiously. "Really? Me too." Wally looked remorseful at bringing up the subject to these two boys. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Dick laughed. "That's okay. I'm mostly over it anyways." There was a hidden sadness in his eyes, though, that said otherwise. Roy looked a bit sad too.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, and Wally began to fidget again, wishing he could go run somewhere. "Sooo.." Finally, able to think of nothing else to talk about, he turned to Roy. "Who is your ward?"

Roy smiled happily. "Olly Queen, right over there." He pointed to a blond-haired man, who, like Dick's ward, was surrounded by women. Unlike Dick's ward, he was talking animatedly with all of them. Wally recognized the name from somewhere. The knowledge was coming back from somewhere...wait. That was strange. Hadn't Uncle Barry talked about an Ollie once? But if he was here, didn't that mean he was really rich? Something was off...

Well, one way to find out. "What does he do?" Most of the people here were famous for one thing or another. Roy answered, as if it were nothing at all, "He's mayor of Star City."

Star City! Wally knew Star City! Star City was Green Arrow's place. It was a long way from here, though...quite a ways to travel for a dinner party. Although there was quite a bit of important people here, maybe it was just one of those things you had to visit if you were important. But Wally could swear he knew the name from somewhere else too. Just _when_ had Barry mentioned that again? He'd have to go ask after this thing was over.

Wally's rapid thought process was overlooked by the other two, as it took only a few seconds. Dick said, "Cool." It sounded almost sarcastic. Roy looked at Wally. "I know why you're here." He said to Dick, "But why are you here?" He asked Wally.

Wally frowned. "My parents are doing something or other. They're both big lawyers. I personally couldn't care less." H smiled again, and this time, Roy smiled back.

Wally remembered Roy's comment. _Strange_.. "Who's your ward?" He asked Dick. Dick smiled too. "Bruce Wayne." Wally recognized the name and looked at Dick with new respect. Then he decided to ask Roy another question. "How'd you know that?" He asked Roy.

Roy looked slightly bored. "We always run into each other at these things." Wally nodded. "Cool."

They sat in silence again. Wally stared off, really wishing now that thing would just be over so he could run off some excess energy. _Bo-ring... _Finally, his mother came over. "Come on, Wally. Mr. Wayne is going to make a speech."

Wally perked up at the name of his kind-of friend's ward. He smiled at Dick, who was also walking towards the seats, before walking back to them himself.

Wally completely zoned out after about three sentences. Finally, bored out of his mind, he asked his father, "Dad, can I go to the bathroom?" His dad frowned but nodded. Wally smiled, relieved, and walked in towards the bathrooms. His father had pointed them out earlier.

As soon as he was out of sight, Wally looked around furtively before darting off. He wanted to ask his uncle about Oliver Queen while he could possibly put the information to use. Within seconds, he arrived at his uncle's house, before realizing something. His sister was in there! This was gonna take some careful maneuvering. He peeked in the window, to see his uncle talking to his sister animatedly. Great. Well, he go could in and tap his uncle's shoulder or something..Wait, where was Aunt Iris? Wally darted over to the kitchen and saw her preparing a pitcher of lemonade. He smiled, and proceeded to vibrate through the wall.

Aunt Iris started violently when she turned around to see him standing there. "Goodness!" From the other room, Uncle Barry said, "What was that, Iris?" Iris called back, "Nothing!" More quietly, she said to Wally, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that dreary meeting?" Wally nodded, and whispered, "I need to talk to Uncle Barry. Tell to meet me outside." Aunt Iris asked no more questions as he disappeared again.

Wally smiled as Aunt Iris quickly told his uncle about his request. Uncle Barry made his own excuses, probably going with the bathroom, and seconds later he was in front of Wally, Flash costume on. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Wally explained, and Uncle Barry looked slightly amused. "You came all the way over here for **that**?" Wally nodded. "I was bored!" He explained. Uncle Barry sighed. "I'm afraid that information is confidential. He's an old friend." He got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm sure you can figure it out, given enough time."

Wally pouted, but he didn't have much longer before his parents started getting suspicious. He sprinted back to the party, arrived casually from the direction of the bathrooms. He decided that suits were killer to run in. At least his Flash costume didn't _itch_.

He spent the rest of the long, boring speech thinking. He'd barely missed a fraction of it, and inwardly, he wished he'd spent more time away, even if it did raise suspicions. He listed in his head all he knew about Oliver Queen. He was mayor of Star City, where Green Arrow worked. He had a ward named Roy. Uncle Barry knew him somehow, which didn't make sense, because Oliver Queen was a billionaire and Uncle Barry was a forensic scientist/superhero. Unless it was something to do with superhero business? But no, that didn't make sense either! What would someone like Oliver Queen have to do with a superhero?

Unless.. Wally sneaked a glance at the man who seemed to actually be paying attention to the extremely boring speech. He didn't _look_ like a superhero. Although Green Arrow did have the same blond hair.

That was it! Wally's mouth formed a perfect O of surprise as he realized he'd just figured out a superhero's secret identity. That was a lot easier than it should be. Wally frowned in thought, hoping his own secret identity was better protected. Although he _did_ have quite a few clues, when you thought about it. More than most people would have. But not _really..._

Wally glanced over at Oliver Queen again. He wanted to talk to him, but it would be a kinda strange conversation, and he doubted Green Arrow would appreciate having his secret identity outed. Especially by a kid. Even if he told him that he was Kid Flash.

Wally noticed Roy, and it got him thinking again. Did _he _know? Probably. He could ask, but then if he didn't know, then he _would_ know, and that would be bad. That would be very very bad. So he put the thought of having an actually interesting conversation out of his mind and went back to thinking about Green Arrow.

He'd met him once. Uncle Barry had taken him to the Justice League satellite once, just to make sure he knew most of the superheroes on duty. At the time, he hadn't really been interested in the man. There'd been several other kids, superheroes themselves, of course, including Green Arrow's own sidekick Speedy.

Speedy! Who was Speedy if Green Arrow was Oliver Queen? Of course it had to be someone with close ties to him, but who did a billionaire have ties with? Other than Roy, Wally couldn't think of anyone, unless he had other relatives, like a nephew or something..

Oh. Duh. Well, that was certainly stupid of him. Humph. Looking over at his friend, Wally couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner. Now, if they could just get away from Dick, they could probably have an interesting conversation, although about exactly what Wally wasn't sure. It had been rather awkward in the satellite, shuffling his feet and saying stuff like, "So..um..knock many criminals out lately?" Wally failed to see how this could be any better.

Wally wondered about Dick. Wouldn't it be funny if all _three _of them were superheroes? Nah, probably not. Besides, there was a limited amount of young superheroes. The only ones he'd met on that trip were Speedy, Aqualad, Wondergirl, and Robin. Dick _certainly _wasn't Aqualad or Wondergirl-first of all, he looked nothing like Aqualad, and second of all, he wasn't a girl-and how likely was it that he was Robin? Though he did look a lot like him.

Wally decided that Dick wasn't Robin. But what if he was? Wally thought about the possibilities of this and realized there weren't many. Like with Roy, it's not like it would offer any spectacular conversation opportunities. Even so.. Wally tried to think of the kind of questions he could ask Dick without appearing suspicious. After all, there couldn't be _that _many people who looked that much like Robin, and besides, if there was two superheroes here, why not more? Well, three actually.

Bruce Wayne finally ended his speech, to Wally's great relief. The buffet was now open, and it didn't take Wally very long to start taking advantage of it. He piled his plate high and then sat down to eat. Eating was one of the few times he couldn't resist using his superspeed a bit.

Although he had been the first in line for food, pretty soon Roy joined him. Dick was still waiting for his food. Roy watched in amusement as Wally attacked his food ravenously. "Hungry much?" He asked.

Wally smiled cheekily and decided it was as good a time as ever. Looking around to make sure no one was listening in, he winked and said, "Kinda comes with being a Flash." He watched the astonished look on Roy's face with distinct pleasure. He never knew revealing himself would be so _fun_. He'd never gotten the chance/had to before.

"You're Kid Flash?" Roy asked incredulously. Wally nodded. "Yep. Hi, Speedy!" Roy/Speedy threw him a dirty look. "I'm not even gonna ask." He humphed. Wally's grin threatened to split his face, until, of course, he remembered he still had food on his plate. _That was melodramatic_ thought Wally.

He went back for seconds a minute later. Dick passed him on the way from getting his own plate of food. "He certainly seems to eat a lot." He commented to Roy. Roy smiled and nodded. Dick looked thoughtful. "Doesn't show it much, though..." Roy didn't respond, and the two boys were silent as they ate.  
Wally returned before they had actually eaten that much. His plate was, once again, piled high. He smiled brightly at the other boys. "Hi!" After finishing off his own plate again (which he managed to do before either of the other boys, despite the fact that he had more food then them in the first place and he had started after them) he grinned confidently at Roy and proceeded to try to figure out if Dick was Robin. He didn't actually think so, but hey, why not?

He began with, "What school do you go to?" It wasn't particularly relevant, but again, why not? Dick looked at him strangely. "Broome. It's a private school. Why?" Wally grinned impishly. "I'm bored and I couldn't think of anything else."

Silence descended again. Wally tried to think of good questions while the other two ate. He couldn't be too obvious. And what confirmed someone was a superhero, anyways? Lots of evidence, but how exactly was he supposed to ask? "I'm sorry, Dick, but are your Robin?" No way.

Wally was also curious as to why he cared. Maybe it was just overconfidence or something about finding out about Speedy. Or something like that.

Or...there was another way to go about this. He could just spy on him, or ask Uncle Barry. Well, he kinda wanted to figure this out on his own, and plus, he doubted his uncle would tell him anyways. Trying (and failing) one last time to think of any good questions, Wally resolved to spy on Dick later. It couldn't be that hard to find a billionaire's house.

The rest of the evening passed relatively quickly. For the most part, all three boys were silent, really not able to think of a good topic for conversation. Wally was a hundred miles away and neither of the other boys were the most talkative sorts in the first place. The fact that they barely knew each other despite having met various times served as testimony to this.

Finally, with one last (thankfully short) speech from Bruce Wayne, the evening was over. Wally grinned, glad at the prospect of getting out of this suit and possibly going to do some spying. His mother and father, who he'd barely talked to all evening (not that that was unusual in the least) took him back to the car and they drove home.

It had been a good evening, even if the suit _was_ uncomfortable.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kinda done. I say 'kinda' because I might get more inspiration for this, I did sort of leave a loose end there with the prospect of spying, it wasn't really a conclusion, if anyone has any more ideas I'd be glad to run with them, and finally, I'm doing an alternate version. It's gonna be Origins: Kid Flash II (real creative, huh?) and should be up...sometime. I'm not really sure. It was (will be?) inspired by Astrum Ululatum's Photo Box.**

**Another thing. If you want to see this from a different perspective, check out Origins: Robin. I might eventually write it yet again from Speedy's perspective, but I don't have that story up yet. I just like the idea behind this particular chapter, for some reason. Don't know why.**


	5. Spying on Robin

**Okay, I lied. I have two more chapters after this. Come on people, review! I'm not the type to refuse to update until you review (that's called extortion and blackmail, even if it's not serious) but I really would appreciate feedback. Thank you Ms. Unlucky for reviewing all chapters!**

Wally stared, in awe, at the mansion he was standing in front of. He knew Dick was rich, but it exceeded his expectations nonetheless. He didn't know _anyone_ who lived in a mansion, save possibly Roy, but he wasn't exactly sure. It wasn't as if they had discussed housing situations at the party last night, and this was the first time he'd gotten away.

After they got home, although Wally didn't remember as he'd fallen asleep in the car, his parents had almost immediately went to bed themselves. The next morning, his sister had arrived, chattering on about her one-night stay in Central City, to their parent's dismay. They had never liked anything to do with that couple.

It was actually noon. Wally stared at the gigantic door, although he had no intentions of knocking with the huge lion-head knocker, made out of some kind of brassy metal. First, he was in his Kid Flash suit, second, what kind of spy knocks? He looked at the knocker for a few minutes before running over to the side of the house and scouting for windows.

They had entirely too many if they were trying to hide something. Large, too, if any of them could open he could step through them easily. But they were curtained. Wally frowned. He read quite a bit, not having much else to do most of the time, and he'd read enough spy novels to know that almost all mansions had complex security systems that he'd never figure out or be able to dodge without further knowledge in a million years. Even if this wasn't a spy novel, he was going to have to find another way in.

Thoughts still full of books, Wally sprang to lasers and shoot-outs, then to ventilation systems, then to sewers. At the last one, he wrinkled his nose. The ventilation might work, though. Although he was talking about either Bruce Wayne (billionaire) or Batman (superhero) or both. Well, if it was Batman it was both, but..

Anyways, ventilation was out whoever this was. Wally couldn't just go ring the doorbell, Kid Flash suit or not, it'd be suspicious either way. Although he could probably ring the doorbell (assuming they had a doorbell, his attention had been on the knocker) and run, then sneak in while they weren't looking...

That would work. Hopefully the (fictional) high-tech security system wouldn't blast him into pieces. But people lived there, right? And they weren't blasted to pieces, so why should he be?

_Because I'm an intruder!_ Wally answered himself. _Oh well. Goodbye, Suzie. You can have my Kid Flash suit and my quarter collection and that model car you always liked..._ _Stop it_. Wally jerked himself out of his depressing mood and ran back to the front of the house. If he didn't do this fast, he was going to lose his nerve. Luckily fast was his middle name. Kid Fast Flash, Wally Fast West. Mm hmm. Yes. He was not going to be shipped home to his house in little bitty pieces.

He took a deep breath, held it, held a contest with himself to see how long he could hold his breath, then let it out. Finally he dashed up to the door, figure probably blurring, and grabbed the lions'-head doorknocker. It was heavier than he expected, cool in his hand. He lifted it high then let it fall, seconds later on the other side of the house, wishing he could see inside the heavy curtains.

Wally waited for a few seconds and heard the door open. Taking one last deep breath to steady himself, he darted out from his semi-hiding place and past the person standing at the door, who looked old from Wally's brief impression of him. He took in the room without stopping, making a hairpin turn in the doorway apparently leading to the kitchen, having located a good hiding place in the few seconds he'd been inside.

Or at least, a tolerable hiding place until he could find something better. Wally grimaced at the room as he squatted behind a chair.

After darting around the room for a good five minutes, looking for better hiding places, Wally finally stopped moving after diving underneath a couch in a small alcove, hearing someone coming. He peeked out from the curtain-like fabric, seeing, what do you know, Dick. He was muttering something under his breath, and Wally cursed his hearing, wishing he had superfast hearing or something. Or that he just had better hearing. Either way.

He considered running out there to a better hiding place that was closer, but it was hard to start running from this position and Dick was already almost out of the room already. Dick walked into the doorway Wally had almost ran through some time ago and grabbing something from the massive kitchen (everything seemed to be built with giants in mind in this house) he walked back through the doorway. Wally held his breath as Dick turned on the 24-inch screen television he'd barely noticed. He was directly across from Dick, the television was right next to him.

Dick flopped onto the couch and started flipping channels. From what Wally could hear, it was mostly commercials. Great. He was in the same room as his suspect and he couldn't even SPY on him! He could look, of course, but even that was risky, and at this point there was no way he could move. He couldn't hear anything Dick might say over the television, not that Dick was saying anything right now. He might as well go reveal himself and get blasted to pieces, this trip was such a fail so far.

Although he didn't necessarily have to spy. He could snoop for clues. He wasn't expecting a Batman suit to be lying in the next room, but who knew? He was pretty sure if people were really looking at _him_ they'd figure his secret out, especially if they got into his house.

But he still had one small problem-how was he going to get past Dick? He couldn't work up enough speed from here to be a blur, and a blur would raise suspicions anyways. Wally scowled at Dick, who was oblivious as he lazily flipped through channels. Okay, maybe he could sneak behind the TV or something..

Pretty soon, Wally realized the situation was impossible. He would just have to wait it out. Wally ducked his head back inside his temporary shelter and examined every little detail. After a couple of minutes, he'd memorized the entire cramped area.

If only he could-oh. He was **so **dumb. Why hadn't he remembered? Stupid mind for not thinking of that earlier. DUH! A couple of seconds later, Wally was back outside, having vibrated through the wall. Luckily this room was on the back of the house. He was such an idiot.

After mentally berating himself for a few minutes for not remembering, Wally vibrated back into the house, once again in the front hallway. It seemed the best place to start. He looked both ways, making sure no one was around. Then he quickly, but not too quickly, ran around the house, getting a feel for its layout. He almost ran into the man who had opened the door once, and just barely caught himself. He didn't see Bruce Wayne anywhere. Strangely enough, there wasn't any servants or anything, unless the butler guy was actually a butler. Protecting their secret from snoopy servants? Or maybe they just didn't like servants. Either way..

He peeked in a couple of rooms, mainly seeing bathrooms or guest rooms. Almost all were locked. Finally, he struck gold-a pretty clean room, but not as military clean as the guest rooms, and obviously lived in. It didn't look like a Bruce Wayne type of room, or the butler guy. Wally grinned and vibrated into what he assumed was Dick's room.

Well, what better place to look than the closet? The room itself seemed to hold no secrets-made bed, no things that exactly qualified as toys, per se, only a few posters on the wall, a nightstand and dresser with only a few trinkets on top. Entirely too clean, but that was the only complaint Wally could manage. And maybe holding no clues.

He opened the closet door, wincing at the creak, and his eyes widened to see it was almost as large as the room itself. He could see it went back far beyond the suits hanging in the front row, or the regular clothes hanging behind that. But to his disappointment, the rest of the closet was ordinary, boring clothes. Maybe Dick was just a normal guy who happened to have a billionaire for a father figure.

As he was walking out, dejected from not finding anything and not knowing where else to look, Wally saw something he hadn't noticed.

A black and white domino mask.

A few hours later, Dick Grayson returned to his room. He immediately knew something was wrong. The closet was open. He looked around for other clues and found one in plain sight-a piece of torn notebook paper, reading, _Hi Dick. Wanna hang out later? I think I can get Roy to come too. _It was signed _WW/KF_.

As he frowned at the piece of paper, his mind flashed back to the party last night for some reason. He remembered Wally mentioning his last name was West. So-WW? He couldn't think of anyone else he knew with those initials. But what was the KF supposed to mean? How did Wally get here, anyways? Didn't he live in Keystone? And how did he get in, and into his room? The door hadn't been unlocked.

Frowning at the puzzle, Dick thought of a nickname. That could explain the KF. But how many words started with K? Kill (or Killer, maybe) kick, kangaroo, Kim, Kate, Ken, Kid-wait, that might work. Kid. Kid something-that-started-with-f.

Well, he could do the first strategy again. Flicker, flame, flew, flight, flax, flan, flash... Heh, Kid Flash! He'd met that guy once. Seemed a little uncertain at the time, but not unfriendly. They'd been in the Justice League Satellite, he was new to everybody there. To tell the truth, it had been Dick's first time too, he just hid it better.

No need to go off on a tangent, though. How did he even know the first one was Kid? He didn't. He turned the note over, looking for anything else that could give him a clue, and saw a PS on the back.

_You should hide your masks better. It's positively sloppy to leave them where anyone could find them. And tell Batman to get vibration-proof locks next time._

Oh. Duh.

**So, all in favor of me writing another chapter showing the aforementioned 'hang out' time? (It ends in a battle, by the way) All in favor of me skipping directly to the last chapter, which is set just before Lightspeed?**


	6. Disastor's Name is Wally West

**Back again! The only request I got was to write the hanging out/battle chapter, so here you are. Sadly, I suck at fight scenes. I'll do my best, but don't expect much.**

**I'm adding a disclaimer. Bet you didn't even notice I left it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in fact, own TT. That is why I'm making tons of money off it in a place called _fan_fiction, and why the other people who own it are definitely going to sue me for all the money I make.**

* * *

Dick Grayson awoke to a swift breeze and a note lying _on _his face. Muttering curses against Wally, he opened his eyes blearily and grabbed the note. It read-_Hurry up and get dressed! -WW_

His eyes widened and he dressed as fast as he possibly could, taking about three minutes. Almost the second he was done, Wally was standing in front of him.

There was a moment of silence before Dick said menacingly, "You better not have been watching me." He glared (something he'd picked up from Batman) for good measure. Wally smiled innocently. "Nope, I was listening in by the window. You should close that, you know." Dick frowned at the sparkle of mischief in Wally's eyes but let it go.

"What are you gonna do any-AHH!" Dick barely had time to scream before they were there. Wherever _there _was. Wally put down Dick, dusting himself off. "You're heavy, you know that?"

"Two things." Dick held up two fingers accordingly. "First of all, how did you get into my room? Second, where are we? Wait, no, three things. Third, why were you poking me all day yesterday?" Wally grinned. "Welll..." Dick looked murderous. "I was bored yesterday, we're in the outskirts of Star City, and.." Wally looked around suspiciously, then said, "I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects. Watch." He demonstrated, picking up a beer can that happened to be lying next to them. They were by a road, with dilapidated buildings all around. They all looked abandoned.

The beer can fell to the road. Dick stared at it. "O..kay?" Wally smiled. "Anyways, I figured out where Roy lives yesterday. C'mon, let's go!" With that, Wally started speed walking. Dick had to run to keep up. "Slow down!"

Wally started walking backwards, grinning. "Make me." Dick rolled his eyes, smirking. A few seconds later, Wally ran into a pole. Rubbing his head, he yelled, "Hey!" As Dick ran past him. It was a futile effort, after rubbing his head for a few seconds, he caught up. "That wasn't very nice." He pouted. Dick smiled.

A few hours later, they walked up the driveway of a large house. Dick wondered idly why Wally hadn't just taken them here, or at least somewhere that wasn't on the far side of town. "Why did we not just run here, anyways? And why are we here in the first place?" Wally grinned. "My shoes were smoking." He said, matter-of-factly. He completely ignored the second question. Dick rolled his eyes.

Wally walked up to the door and knocked. There was a short silence, then a loud, "COMING!" Dick looked at Wally in disbelief. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Wally smiled.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Out walked Roy. He looked at the Wally and Dick, eyes wide. "Why are you two here?" He blurted. Wally grinned, for the thousandth time. With a grand bow, he exclaimed, "Robin, meet Speedy. Speedy, meet Robin.

Both stared for a minute. Then Dick groaned. "I feel so _dumb_." Roy nodded, agreeing. Wally also nodded, sagely. "You should. But hey, at least it proves you both did great impressions of spoiled brats!" Both glared at him.

"Did you hear us asking _your_ opinion?" Roy said. Wally shrugged again. "No. But the opinion of one who finds out the secret identities of two superheroes after only seeing them once or twice, when said superheroes have known each other for several years and not figured it out, is certainly a good opinion." Without waiting for invitation, he walked in to the roomy mansion.

Roy and Dick looked at each other and followed Wally in. He was already lounging on a couch in the luxurious, though rather dirty, living room. "Got any food? I'm hungry." He grinned again. Both Roy and Dick were still rather caught off guard by the situation, not really sure what to do, so Roy simply pointed, and Wally was gone.

"Soo..." An awkward silence proceeded as Dick and Roy looked at each other. After a while, with various ominous sounds coming from the kitchen, Dick commented dubiously, "He's insane, isn't he?" Roy simply nodded, eyes wide.

~*v{o}v*~

It was almost half an hour before Dick and Roy got bored enough to check on Wally.

They definitely should have checked on him sooner.

The kitchen was totally trashed. Both stared in horror at an obviously hyper Wally. He had apparently found a sugar stash-_not _a good thing. "Hey guys!" His voice was unnaturally high. He zipped over to them, deserting his place on the tipped over table.

"What do we do?" Roy asked, just as Wally started attempting to climb the walls. Dick, watching him put icing on a chair, shook his head helplessly.

Just then, a booming voice sounded from somewhere, hard to tell exactly where with the echoes of the huge house. "Roy, police alert!"

Dick and Roy glanced at each other, practically panicking, as Wally perked up. He raced off, yelling "Uniforms!" Seconds later, he was back with his own and Robin's in hand. Well, actually only Robin's. He'd already changed.

Roy looked frozen with terror as his mentor walked down the steps. Wally was too hyper to be considering anything at this point, but Dick shared his friend's view-they seemed to have a very similar outlook recently.

Ollie, or, more accurately, located them in an agonizingly short time. He gasped as he looked at the trashed kitchen. "Wh..what?" Roy and Dick were to frozen themselves to answer, and Wally was, of course, too hyper. "Where's the crime?" He chirped. Green Arrow was too startled to think it through. He answered. "Mura Avenue?" Wally, who was already grinning like a hyena, smiled a bit wider. "Thanks!" And he was off.

All three stood frozen for a bit, completely gobsmacked. Then Green Arrow turned slowly to Roy. "You are in **so** much trouble." Roy gulped.

~*v{o}v*~

When they finally arrived on the scene, Kid Flash was actually sitting on Cheshire, swinging his heels. When she saw them, she burst into tears. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! TAKE ME TO JAIL!"

Green Arrow handcuffed her, first assuring Kid Flash that she was not going to escape. Looking at her piteously, he said, "Now now, we're going to jail now. You can calm down."

Needless to say, everyone who saw her was freaked out. Kid Flash was still grinning like he'd personally saved the world. Seeing his friends, he said, "Hi! See you guys sometime!" Then he was off.

Dick looked after him. "Wait! How am I gonna get home?" Roy looked at him piteously, then walked away.

Dick groaned. "Oh no."**

* * *

This is _not_ one of my better works. I don't like it... but I typed it, so I'm posting. Meh. Hopefully the next (and last) chapter will be better. I think it'll be up soon, maybe today.**


	7. Prelude to Lightspeed

**Last chapter! Hopefully this will make up for the horrible one I just wrote...**

Kid Flash glanced at his ring. It had been a slow day, not many criminals, and not much to do otherwise. With no school to attend and no friends to annoy, he'd been bored all day.

Until Robin called. He and Robin didn't talk much, especially after both had gone solo, or in Robin's case, joined a team. Unlike Robin and another old friend, Speedy, Kid Flash had just kind of drifted away from him mentor. He hadn't needed the help and after awhile, as much as he loved his uncle, he'd wanted his independence too. He'd just stopped patrolling and fighting with the Flash so often until he just didn't go anymore. He was still on good terms with him-he couldn't exactly break it off, it was his uncle, for goodness' sakes-but they didn't contact each other often. Robin's and Speedy's breakups had been much more violent, although he was still hazy on the details.

So he was slightly surprised when the seldom used Titan's communicator-he'd been among the first to become an honorary member, if not the first-rang. "Hey Robin, what's up?" He said cheerfully.

Robin rolled his eyes as best he could under that mask. Really, Kid Flash didn't know how he could stand it. He probably couldn't go out in public with it off because of the lack of tan. It was probably a vicious cycle-he didn't take it off so he couldn't take it off so he didn't take it off so he even _more _couldn't take it off- "Wally? You still there? You spaced out on me."

Kid Flash shook his head. "Sorry. So, why're you calling?" Robin smiled. "I gotta ask you a favor. Will you look after the city next week? We have to go check some leads of the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Titans East are busy."

Kid Flash thought about it for about three seconds, which is a lot longer than it sounds. Well, he had been bored lately, and it was always good to have Robin owe you. He could probably keep track of both cities-couldn't be too hard, with superspeed. He grinned. "Sure, but you SO owe me." Robin smiled. "Alright, thanks a bunch. Bye, Kid!" Kid Flash grinned. "Bye!"

~*v{o}v*~

The day came. Kid Flash waved goodbye to the Titans, then as soon as their jet thingy took off, raided the fridge. He was disappointed to mainly find unidentifiable blue moldy objects and strangely enough, several empty bottles of mustard. Oh well. He'd go get lunch later. The alarm system was ringing.

~*v{o}v*~

Several hours later, Kid Flash gratefully sank in to the soft material of the booth he was sitting in. He could see why Jump City needed a team. Maybe it was just today, or may be it was because he also had to keep track of a few Rogues, but he was exhausted. He'd had to deal with Killer Moth, Control Freak, some weird British guy, and a lot of minor robberies and stuff. All in all, his day so far had sucked. Robin _so _owed him.

Then his communicator rang yet _again_. Kid Flash sighed and considered ignoring it. He decided it might be important and flipped it open.

It was Robin. "Hi, Kid, how ya' doin'?" I scowled at him. He looked confused. "Did you notify all the villains you knew to be really active today or something? Because this is the first time I've had a break." Robin laughed. "No. I guess this is just a busy day. Sometimes it seems like everyone decides to go break laws at the same time, and then the next day nobody tries anything. Annoying, but..." He shrugged.

I frowned one more time for good measure and then said, "Alright, well, if that's have all you have to say, bye." He grinned and then the screen went blank.

I devoured my pizza, which had arrived, and then darted back to the tower. Probably by now at least ten thieves had gotten away that the police just _couldn't_ handle.

~*v{o}v*~

Surprisingly, not much happened for the rest of the afternoon. Kid Flash decided to kick back and try to read _Moby Dick_ backwards. Something to do, anyways.

When the alarm rang, he got up from his comfortable position on the couch without much complaint. It was a boring book, backwards or no, and he'd been reading for ten minutes. Besides, he was almost finished..or started, or whatever you called it when reading backwards you got to the beginning.

A mechanical voice droned over the radio. "The HIVE Five are attempting to rob Jump City Museum." Kid Flash muttered, "Of course they are." He decided to some research. Pulling up the criminal database, he typed "HIVE Five" then drummed his fingers on the wood impatiently as it loaded. When it did, he scanned the info-pretty standard metahuman threat, though organized, they just might pose a threat, that is, they might pose a threat if about ten billion mutant aliens also joined.

He scrolled down, mentally noting that he'd already read about five. He'd have to ask them about that sometime, at an inopportune time-for them, at least.

Then he found the leader. Jinx. Ooh, a cutey. He'd have to talk to her...she looked smarter than the rest, who in their photos looked as if jail was a big joke. Probably was, to them. But although she was scowling in the photo, there was something in her eyes...

He was decided. Kid Flash sped off to capture some thieves, and maybe a heart or two in the process.

**Okay, it's done. Huh. I think this is the first time I've ever actually finished something with more than one chapter...**


End file.
